


Warm

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había decidido seguirlo hasta allí. Era probable que hubiera sido un gran error de su parte. Pero aún así, sentía que debía darle una explicación.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Más trabajos viejos, si llegaron aquí, no los lea.

El clima del norte nunca había sido amigable para la vida humana, como demostraba el suelo completamente cubierto de nieve. Incluso, se podría llegar a pensar que él había sido el detonante del abandono del pueblo, si no se conocía la historia detrás de las casas a medio derruir.

Juvia la conocía aunque no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo al final. Si bien, su ropa conseguía abrigarla del frío reinante, no había nada que protegiera sus sentimientos del golpe que recibió cuando vislumbró la figura sentada sobre los restos de un muro, frente a una tumba.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había decidido seguirlo hasta allí. Era probable que hubiera sido un gran error de su parte. Pero aún así, sentía que debía darle una explicación. Él merecía saber la verdad, aunque una vez que lo supiera, de seguro no querría verla más. Era justo.

Su voz se sentía temblorosa cuando le llamó, aún llena de inseguridad pero con una decisión tomada. Él se sorprendió de verla, pues de seguro no había sentido su presencia hasta entonces. Hubiera querido ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le confesó que ella era la responsable de la desaparición de Silver, pero no podía con la vergüenza y la angustia. Sus ojos parecían pegados al suelo, como si de pronto hubiera aparecido algo más que la sempiterna y blanca nieve.

Hubiera querido poder ofrecerle algún consuelo, alguna explicación, pero lo único que podía hacer era reconocer que ya no era digna de estar junto a él, de pretender su amor cuando había matado lo único que quedaba de su familia. Lo único que podía ofrecer, era alejarse de él para siempre y no imponerle su presencia pecadora, como pretendía hacer una vez terminara de decir su confesión.

No le sorprendió cuando él se acercó a ella, ni tampoco cuando sus puños se enredaron en su ropa. No le hubiera sorprendido que le gritara, que la odiara, que la despreciara. Ella misma hubiera deseado poder gritarse por hacer sufrir así a la persona que se supone amaba más que a nadie. Lo que jamás esperó fue que entre enterrara su rostro en su pecho y le agradeciera entre lágrimas. ¿Agradecerle por qué? ¿Disculparse por qué? Si era ella la que había fallado. Era ella la que lo sentía, la que debía disculparse.

Pero, cuando sus brazos la rodearon en un abrazo que no tardó en regresar, cuando ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre la nieve, sobrepasados por los sentimientos que corrían salvajemente entre ambos, de pronto sintió que entendía. Tal vez no podía describir lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre que lloraba sobre ella, pero al menos creía entender el sentimiento.

Porque al sentirlo junto a ella, al sentir sus lágrimas empapar su ropa y mezclarse con las suyas, en medio de toda la nieve y el frío que los rodeaba, sólo una frase cruzó por su mente.

"Eres cálido"

Y eso, era todo lo que necesitaba entender.


End file.
